Electronic devices, such as personal computers, laptops, mobile phones, and the like are increasingly equipped with touch screens or similar interfaces that enable a user to provide input by writing or drawing with a stylus, pen, or other pen-like device. For instance, tablet computers, which include touch screens as the primary user interface, have become popular alternatives to conventional laptops with keyboards, mice, etc. The ability to draw or write by hand on the touch screen offers substantial flexibility regarding possible inputs. However, the capture of writing input may be largely limited to writing on the touch screens and similar interfaces of electronic devices. In many instances, important information is written on other surfaces, such as paper or whiteboards, with conventional writing implements, limiting the ability to capture the information digitally.
Use of a conventional pen or other similar writing implement results in written information that is inconvenient to convert to a digital format, requiring transcribing or the like. The inconvenience of conversion renders the written information less secure and more difficult to share than information written using a touch screen device with a stylus.
Additionally, when using a stylus or the like with touch screen technology, a user may be limited to use of touch screen devices, and to switch devices, it may require an additional ‘sign on’, which makes use of the touch screen technology unintuitive and/or unpleasant.